I love you,,, who are you again?
by REDBLACKANDAWESOME
Summary: when shego gets hit by Kim's car and doesn't remember a thing will this be a chance for kigo? or a chance for shego to hate kim even more? maybe some bad language
1. Chapter 1

**I LOVE YOU... WHO ARE YOU AGAIN?**

Kim watched as the woman she loved was blown into the electrical tower, not by GJ, not by a bomb. But by herself. As the rain continued to pour down on her as she watched the tower fall down onto the super woman she knew as Shego. Suddenly regret filled her every bone.

Shego was never found. Presumed dead, which didn't make Kim feel any better. Surly she couldn't have killed Shego... she was a bad ass and her healing abilities made her indestructible... right? Kim tried to reason with herself. As she continued to drive down motorway not realising her lights weren't on. The memory continued to play in her mind. Shego's body flying and hitting the tower then collapsing. Kim refused to give up hope though, the Shego she knew was still alive, and the radio that went on did not help what so ever.

"today we would like to celebrate a whole year without hearing from the great thief known as Shego, legally she is dead and now the world can rest in peace thanks to Kim Possible" the man finished off. Kim's hands gripped the steering wheel harder. Wondering if she could break it, BANG! Kim let out a scream at the sudden impact, she slammed on the breaks, when the car was close enough to a stop Kim jumped out and ran to the person she hit.

_Oh fuck! For the love of god do not be Mr. Barkin... or a dog. _Kim saw the figure lying on the road, she was in a white hoodie _how the hell did I miss that? _ Black trousers but no top underneath. Clearly a woman. With a grubby sports bra underneath. As Kim gave the figure a closer view noticing the blood soaked hoodie, _oh shit. _The figure did not move, her dark blood dried hair obscured her face, Kim through everything out of her pockets just to reach her phone dialling 911 as quickly as humanly possible.

The ambulance had come fast; when the operator said it would take half an hour to get there she quickly changed her tone when Kim told her who she was. Kim couldn't recognise the face but it seemed familiar, underneath all that ash, blood and god knows what else.

As Kim waited outside the operating room eager for the doctor to come and tell her that everything would be fine. Her eyes widened a bit when an older version of herself came out "mom? What are you doing here?" Kim asked

"I work here doy" Anne said, while taking off the plastic gloves, Kim noted the use of Shego's phrase. "And the patient you hit is going to be fine, she had a massive amount of shrapnel and iron in her back for some reason, any longer in there and she would have died." Kim looked her mother in the eye

"How come she didn't die when it was there before isn't that a bit weird?" Anne let out a chuckle

"The fact that her rib punctured her lung and then healed after to live like a perfectly normal lung, does prove she may have a special ability, you should probably go see her" Anne told her daughter. _Why did she use Shego's phrase? _The question nagged her brain, but that was soon answered as she opened the door to see the pale woman standing up halfway through picking the lock on the window.

"Shego?"

Shego's head jerked up "hey ya, listen I'm fine you don't have to worry about me I can handle myself from here on. So unless your goanna let me leave through the door then I'm leaving through any exit I can find." Kim was dumbstruck, why was Shego talking to her like she had never met her before. Shego finally heard a satisfying click from the lock sliding it up. Throwing a leg over the frame

"Shego wait!" Kim called out after her

"Yeah I could wait, but I'm in a rush so make it quick." Shego told the girl

"You don't know me? What do you know? Like in the whole of your life" Shego let out a sigh

"Ok very, very quick version. Got hit by a comet at a young age giving me plasma powers with the rest of my brothers, I tried the hero gig but that wasn't working for me so I joined evil with some dork who can't take over the world even if he had a plan in black and white on how to laid out in front of him."

"And why does he fail?" Shego gave a sarcastic role of the eyes

"It's the circle of life, now I've got to go" Kim held Shego's arm.

"Just please wait a few minutes. I think you may have amnesia." Shego snorted and went to move again "please?" Kim asked while giving a puppy pout, there was a silence.

"Gah! Fine for like 10 minutes, but stop that stupid look I'm goanna barf in a minute." Shego told the girl while swinging her leg back in the hospital.

Kim came back a few minutes later with a man; he had blue skin and a scar underneath his eye. The red head held an envelope which seemed full to the max. Shego arched her eyebrow at the girl.

"I waited 4 minutes just to see you bring my employer... are you crazy? I could just break out right now with him and take over the world... then again it would just fail."

"Hurtful words Shego" Drakken muttered, Kim took the envelope to Shego; it was full of pictures of her and Shego and news paper headlines, something about almost the perfect duo.

"Shego I want you to look me in the eyes, do you honestly not know me?" Kim asked looking into Shego's emerald eyes.

"Should I?" Shego asked, the sound of helicopters came into hearing and Shego jumped over the bed looking out the window,

"GJ, we got to go Doc, kid it's been nice meeting you kid but I have to go" the door was kicked open by a man in black overalls with a pistol aimed at Shego, lightning fast she through a green plasma at the man, blowing him through the wall, suddenly Shego heard the sound of more of them.

"Shego! The hover craft is waiting for us!" Drakken shouted over the sirens, Kim couldn't say anything; she had been knocked over by Shego to stop any chance of the GJ agent shooting her. But before she could get up Drakken and Shego had left.

Ignoring the sirens, the shouts of doctor, nurses and GJ agents. She smiled when she noticed the envelope had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE YOU... WHO ARE YOU AGAIN? (PART 2)**

Shego looked over the skies as the hover craft flew over the clouds and then started to descend near a mountain. _That girl the red head, she seemed like she knew me and cared for me_. Shego thought to herself ignoring Drakken constant ranting about their next plan. _But hey haven't had the caring feeling for a __**long**__ time. _Shego racked her brain for a memory of the red head but nothing came up. She looked at the envelope that sat on the chair next to her, she let out a sigh.

"Doc? Please shut up." Drakken just nodded his head. As they landed in the lair, Shego took the envelope and slid it behind her hoodie that someone had magically found a way to remove all that blood, with her bra and trousers.

"Doc?" Drakken just flinched this was his way of acknowledging Shego wanting something "I shall be taking a nice long shower. Please do not disturb, if important it should only be something's going to explode, there for leaving me with no clothes. Got it?" Drakken nodded his head as Shego left the living room.

Shego sighed as she went to remove her hoodie her back sent spasms into her brain telling her not to, she let out a low but forceful growl, she tried again slowly only to be rewarded the same thing. Growing tired of the failing attempts she held her breath and ripped the hoodie off, as a lot of hospital stitches came out with it. Somehow she didn't cry only to let out a very loud yell and curses. Drakken came knocking at the door

"Shego are you alright? I heard... some bad words, are you ok?" Drakken's muffled voice from behind the door. Shego opened it as calmly as she could _stupid caring dork. _She thought to herself, when he saw her face he was then stuck for words "ah you're ok so I take I- gah! Shego!" he yelled by accident as Shego had turned round to reveal her back. The stitching that had been done on Shego's back was only a first layer for the thick ones to be able to keep the wound closed. You could also see a little bit of bone coming out.

"Shego I am a doctor, and as one I order you to let me stitch you back up, you could get an infection... or damage the spinal cords or-" he was cut off by hand in the air,

"Jeez. Doc if you fix me back up will you please stop talking?" Shego winced as a spasm was sent out by the sudden movement of the hand. Drakken nodded taking Shego's hand leading her into the medic department of the lair, laying her on the table. Removing the rest of clothes Shego was given a gown to wear thankfully black. Shego was given a quick scan over but didn't like the sound Drakken made at the end,

"Shego if I complete this operation you would be in server pain, even asleep but asleep might be a bit less painful." Dr. Drakken suggested.

"Sure thing Doc, put me asleep. But just tell me what you have to do." She heard a sigh

"Basically the shrapnel in your back has somehow grown again; your healing power must have registered it as a plasma holder cell, therefore regenerating it again. So I'm going to have to remove every piece in your body. By the way at the end you will be vomiting a lot after this."

"Lucky me"

"Come now Shego, it won't be that bad. You're going to fall asleep in 5...4...3... 2...1" Shego would have liked to challenge Drakken on his counting, but she was just too tired and closed her eyes.

Drakken removed all the stitching that had once been done on Shego. Opening the back a bit more, Shego had a lot of muscle in her back, this was tricky to operate over but nothing to serious, he had removed all the metal the machine had picked up in the scan, going over it again he found some tiny ones that he required a magnet to remove. Not a very sound operation but completely safe. He stitched Shego's back up with a full complete stitching, _boy is she goanna have a big scar. _Drakken thought to himself as he removed the plastic gloves the covered his hands, as he fetched a blanket for Shego. The operation had taken a lot less time than he thought. _Oh well she deserves a rest._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kim was pinching the bridge of her nose calming down "you're telling me that you let the most powerful woman on earth, sit in a hospital with only a minor stitching done on her, with an average dose of sleeping pills? Did it never occur to you that she has a healing factor?" as Kim started to yell at the doctor who had helped in the surgery

"To be fair Miss Possible, that never occurred to us, as we were all told that she died. But the physiologist who examined her it shows that from a trauma and lack of blood causing her brain to remove all memories of something, causing the amnesia, so this would be more into the physiology department" Kim sighed dismissing the man. As she flicked through the brain scans and reports. GJ will not be happy bunnies. It showed a perfectly normal brain if you ignored the part of the brain lit up by plasma. She looked up as she heard a knock at the door, she was in her mother's office so she had no right to say to come in or not, but a sad smile went on her face as her best friend since pre- school came in,

"Hey Ron"

"Hey Kim" Ron said sadly as he walked in putting his bag on the ground, "so I heard the news Shego's alive, that proves you're not a killer."

"Yeah, no killer" the naked mole rat popped up from Ron's trouser pocket.

"But she doesn't remember, she remembers Drakken, Team Go, the comet everything but no me."Ron sat down,

"Does she remember me?" Ron asked

"I don't know I forgot to ask her, GJ tried to bust her though which completely ruined my moment of telling her." Ron just nodded, "she had no were near healed that wound I gave her, the best part she did was heal enough to allow her to walk. Not even close the wound."

"Wow, must have been pretty deep" Kim sighed

"It nearly impaled her, the pylon or satellite dish whatever it is, and it went next to her spine, through her lung and just touching her ribs. Ron I could have killed her, I let my anger take over me. What is wrong with me?" Kim sighed wondering if she was going to cry. Ron heard the sniff come from Kim, he got up rubbing her back wanting the tears to come because Kim had barley shown any emotion since the Buenos Nacho incident and she needed to let some stress out. Kim nuzzled her head into Ron's shoulder allowing all the tears that had been held back for a year, "it's ok Kim, you just felt betrayal of her since she tricked you into falling in love with that syntho drone," as Kim sobs filled the silence.

"I guess this another reason for her to hate me huh?" Kim asked starting to regain herself.

"No, she has some good in her; she doesn't remember you so she won't know what you did."

"Tell her about everything when you think its right." Ron advised his best friend,

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shego attempted to open her eyes for the third time. This time she was able to stay awake; she swung her legs over the table as she walked over into the living room in the lair, suddenly a lump in the her throat was formed as she made a dash for the toilets throwing up every little thing she had. When she had finished it was late and Drakken was sitting asleep on the sofa, with a half finished mug of hot chocolate on the table next to him. Shego smiled _love 'im like dad. _ Shego thought to herself, of course she would never admit this to him not to anyone. So the red head. Shego thought to herself, as she went into her room she noticed brand new items on her bed. New sheets, clothes, plasma gloves, boots, cat suit. And a box with 'Shego and Kim' and the envelope that the girl had given her the other day next to it. Shego got changed into the new clothes that she had been given; she was surprised that Drakken knew so much about her including her size. It was black combats, a green tee shirt and a black jacket with green flames on the black. She was about to open the box when a knock came from her door. _I thought Drakken was asleep. _But her eyes widened when the girl from the hospital was at her door,

"You again? Do you want a picture or something?" Shego asked the girl. Now that Shego looked at the red head she was quite hot...

"So you really don't remember me. Ok I can work with that, do you remember Ron? Buffoon? Stoppable? Always carried a naked mole rat with him?" Shego racked her brain realising this girl was not going to leave easily, no point wasting good plasma on her.

"Did he have brown hair?" Shego asked

"No"

"Then no."

"Ok do you remember Kim Possible?"

"Wasn't she the girl on the weather channel?"

"No"

"Cooking show?" Shego asked taking another guess.

"Oh god no"

"Then I give up." Kim sighed; this_ was going to be a lot harder than I first thought. _

"Have you got that envelope I gave you? Have you opened it yet?"

"Err no haven't had the chance soz." Shego said, not that she lose any sleep over it. Kim walked in took the envelope and held it close her, "well don't until I tell you one wee thing."

"Uhuh and that would be?" Shego asked getting tired of the constant avoiding of something.

"I'm Kim Possible, I save the world. And you and I used to fight and you were awesome I also kinda liked... you" Kim said mumbling the very last part. Shego looked at the red head,

"Are you on crack on something?"

"What? No! You think I could break in here on crack? I mean... come on... you don't remember me? At all? Not even our fights? How did you get the scar on your back?" Kim asked trying to avoid the feeling of rejection.

"I got hit by a car."

"Yes you did but that's not how you got the injury on your back."

"Well in that case I don't know, I'm tired so good night and I recommend you going back home kid."

"What about princess? You always loved to call me that?" that word caused a flash in her mind, where Shego just stood still she could see a person in front of her, but she was like a 1000wat light bulb she couldn't see her. Shego shook her head removing the brief image,

"Good bye kid." Kim sighed leaving, feeling rejected twice in under an hour.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Shego started to toss and turn in her bed...

_**You know what I hate?**_

_**What's that princess? **__Princess _the word echoed in Shego's mind.__

_**You.**__ I see a kick come my way but I'm too stunned to move from the harsh words used by princess. I go flying into the electrical tower. __**She hates me... I'd be better off if I never knew her... **_

_3 hours of unconsciously crawling away from the scene.____With very little blood._

_**Who and what happened to me?**_

Shego jumped up out of bed. the girl that innocent little girl from the hospital did this to her? What the hell? No it was just a dream. As she got up, still in her clothes she ran to get her bike. Driving always cleared her mind as she drove out the lair down a steep lair. Usually this would give her a thrush of adrenaline but she just watched the ground come closer.

Ron watched her best friend leaving the lair, he cared about her even if it meant waking the she devil to make her feel better, and he would do it. He walked across around the lair using his monkey powers as much as he could; he walked around until he saw a door with loads of dents and green burn marks. He opened it as quietly as he could, only to find an empty bed. He heard the sound of a loud ignition; he looked out the window to see a woman drive away on a powerful motorbike.

He took the wrist band and focused, hoping to god it could fly... like it flew to him before. He opened his eyes to reveal a surfer crystal blue shape, he picked it up and placed it in the air and watched it hover in the air. As he carried it out the window and followed the biker.

He arrived at a park at night. Not one of his best places, Shego sat down on a bench staring out at the pond in front of her. Ron inched a bit closer, only to be knocked over by a green ball thrown at him. He was caught by a fully grown woman, holding him by the neck cutting out his oxygen.

"Ok who the fuck sent you? GJ" Ron attempted to shake his head; he managed to pull out the words

"Kim" Shego dropped him on the floor,

"Lucky you, you have been reward a chance to live." Ron got up, a little bit disappointed at his lack of concentration.

"I'm Kim's best friend, there's something you need to know."

"That she's on drugs and believes that she saves the world?" Ron handed her an envelope Shego sighed, she really had to get to things quicker. She opened it, pictures of her and Kim taken by a photographer or CCTV. All of these proved that Kim was right.

"But I don't remember her damn it." Shego cursed her brain. But at the end was a role of pictures taken in a photo both, Shego was dressed as a teacher _what the fuck? _ She and Kim were pulling funny faces.

_**Kim I have to tell you something**_

_**Yes Shego?**_

_Hit by attitudinator by Ron..._

_**Why am I here? **__Drakken comes in __**see ya later princess- end of one flash back into another.**_

_Green lady about to kill Kim... blast away with plasma __**no one kills Kimmie that's my job! - End of flashback**_

Shego opens her eyes...

"Kimmie... princess... pumpkin... she threw me into a fucking electrical tower..." the plasma started to grow in her hands... Ron noticed Shego was not wearing any gloves and approached her

"Shego be careful you going to burn your hands till there's nothing left." Ron saw a very scary Shego... _yep she remembers._

"She threw me into a fucking electrical tower! I'm going to fucking kill that bitch!" Shego started to yell, but when she felt a shoulder she would have calmed down except for the rage that consumed her blinded her. She took the hand and through it into the pond with the rest of the owner.


	3. Chapter 3

**I LOVE YOU... WHO ARE YOU AGAIN? ([PART 3)**

Ron rushed to the surface, splashing his hands in the water seeing the woman run in the direction of the Possible house. He was still shocked at the depth and temperature the pond was that he had been thrown into by Shego.

_Either Kim better have a lot of GJ near her, cuz the last time I saw that look. Shego threw a 7 foot alien in the air. Somehow I think Kim might not be able to stop a raging Shego... _Ron thought to himself. Angry for the negative thinking.

Shego kicked the door open, as it went flying till it hit the stair case opposite. Her plasma raging on her hands and feet a little bit showing in her iris. "Kim!" She yelled out, kicking the kitchen door off its hinges, she saw the red head sitting at the table she saw a red head at the table, quick as lighting she threw a very hard punch into Kim's face. Hearing a satisfying click she let the woman hit the wall behind her, watching the blood pour down her nose.

She felt a sharp pain in her back, letting a scream out she turned round to see the doctor who had operated on her, she hissed in pain as felt the blood pour down her back reaching around her back; she felt a handle and pulled it out. It quickly melted with the silver blade that was attached to it. Anne watched in shock, her husband came rushing in attempting to rugby tackle Shego but only to be rewarded with a right handed upper cut under the chin. The twins came running in with five GJ agents behind them, letting out a yell Shego pounced onto them, allowing her sharp nails to go into their soft skin. She noticed waves of GJ agents heading towards the Possible house. Still berserk she was about to confront them all but a small groan from behind her stopped her in her tracks. Her plasma was immediately shut off.

She walked over to the girl "I remember you now"

"I gathered" Kim said weakly

"you threw me into an electrical tower you son of a bitch." Feeling the hatred consume her even more, she picked her up by the throat, holding her against the wall "then you try and pretend like it never fucking happened?" Shego said coldly.

"no Shego. I never meant it like that; I was going to tell you when the time was right." Kim said starting to regain some more of her conscious.

"don't fuck with me. You've fucked me up enough. Drakken, you and Ron." Kim's eyes were red and her lips had turned blue, with a final gasp of air

"I love you." The fire in Shego's eyes died down, the sound of GJ around the building was silenced off, Shego looked into Kim's eyes watching the life start to die down... she released her grip of the girl, as Kim fell to the floor.

"you love her?" Kim looked up confused by this question and choice of words. Shego was blasted away from her position by a green ball of plasma. Kim looked up, there standing in the window frame was a pale woman in grubby hoodie unzipped revealing female abs and ripped jeans. Behind her was a man who looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"doc this is why I say NO clones! Especially not ones filled with angry and unstable hormones!" Shego yelled at the man.

"well technically _it _is you... but of course it may have a few defects" Drakken muttered under his breath. Shego pounced on the woman who had started to stir awake from her thrash, regaining her balance she ignited her hands and now that Kim looked closer, there was a lighter attached to her wrists. Shego and clone Shego started to fight, and from Kim's view it was a very interesting fight.

Shego ducked a punch to deliver a high kick, only to have her foot caught and a sharp twist she let out a growl of the pain, using her other foot to slam into the woman's side. Shego brazed herself for the fall to the floor. They continued to fight until It ran up to her to do an air punch, only for Shego to catch it and slam the thing onto the window ledge. Its bodies jerked violently and came to a sudden stop. Shego was out of breath.

Shego looked up and Kim and her family "are you guys alright, let me help you guys up"

"Don't touch them you hot bitch! Kim I'm Shego!" one called out.

"princess it's ok, it's me Shego." The other soothed

"shut up. Kim!"

"gah! Both of you shut up. Which one of you is Shego?"

"I am" the two said in synchronicity. _Well this just got harder. _A pound at the door, expecting GJ it turned out to be a young man drenched.

"Shego! You so owe me a new pair of... why is there two of you?"

"buffoon you timing is impeccable." One said sarcastically

"Yes! Ron tell Kim who's the real Shego. I pushed you into a pond."

"ha! You're not me, I'm me I threw him into the pond but you beat me to Kimmie's house." With that Rufus had sneaked up on a Shego and bit the leg, Shego howled in pain as a green liquid started to pour out of her.

"finally naked mole rat! You come in handy!" Shego said looking down at him, he smiled at what Shego said, taking it as a compliment.

"ok I'm completely confused and you won't like me confused. Shego explanation. Now." Kim stated crossing her arms around her chest, Shego found this very sassy move especially with the arched eye brow.

"erm ok well I have a few blanks but: at the end of the Buenos nacho incident I was in Drakken's care for a good while getting my backed all stitched up- thanks to you princess. He then decided to make a temporary copy of moi. Some how he got the two of mixed up. Thinking that thing was me, and left me in a room with a load of old explosives while I was asleep."

"but... the goo and at the hospital was blood"

"first good thick layer of skin is artificial blood. The under layer syntho goo my dear Kimberly" Drakken finished off.

"but when I hit you with my car?"

"Drakken made the switch while you were breaking and screaming your fucking head off." Shego said, remembering the pain when Drakken had brought her back for another bone reset.

"the amnesia and you not remembering me?"

"I always remembered you princess. Just my buddy here only had certain memories and all of yours were accidently deleted by an unfortunate collapse." Shego said, one of Drakken's unfortunate explosives.

"ok so I think I'm caught up with everything. You where you up until I hit you with my car, then it were clone Shego all the way? Until now?"

"yep"

"so what I told her before?"

"gone, poof, abracadabra gone." Shego said with a smirk, igniting her hand then cutting it off very quickly a black puff of smoke was seen. Anne came in and threw a knife in Shego's direction

"Mom! Stop!" but it was too late and the blade had entered Shego.

Kim's eyes widened as green goo came out of Shego's side.

oooooooooooh what this mwhaha


	4. Chapter 4

**I love you... who are you again?**

Kim looked at the two piles of green goo. She was now frowning at Drakken who realised; the glare he was receiving was as scary as Shego's happy days.

"Dear Doctor Drakken, I would like an explanation. Where the fuck is the real Shego?" Kim asked pointing at the nearest pile of goo "because that is not Shego." Drakken racked his brain for answers, hoping no violence was going to be threatened.

"Well... I don't really know in that case. I only made one." He said, rubbing his tiny hands together, "unless there is just a small tiny chance but it's not likely." Drakken said crossing the idea out of his mind.

"Spill or pay for a hospital bill." He furiously rubbed out the cross in his mind.

"well it is possible that my dear friend Dormentor who infiltrated my lair 2 years ago took some data from my computer, I had been working on the synotho drone then and since I had no were near been close to completing even the blue prints of it I thought it was useless that he had access to it." Kim nodded her head, aware of how there had been a brief conflict with Drakken and the German man.

"So he would have needed Shego's DNA to complete a clone of her?"

"Yes. But Shego would have never allowed that to happen... if she had a choice in that." Kim's head perked up,

"You're saying she might have been forced? The great Shego?" Drakken nodded his head, fearing the worst for his employer and close family member.

"right. Starting off," Kim took the kimmunicator out of her pocket and pressed a few buttons and an African boy came onto the screen, "Wade I need you to locate Dormentor and his current base of operation" the boy looked like he was about to ask a question but was interrupted by the tone of voice used "Stat Wade." He nodded his head a few seconds later Kim received the location and all other detail.

"Drakken. Wade. See if you can work on these syntho drones if there's any data on it or something. Dates, even manufacture I want to know about it. Ron? Come on we're leaving now. Wade add a ride to that request." Everyone was slightly worried at how serious Kim was taking this, it was just Shego, her arch nemesis the one who had tried to kill her, ruined all of her cheer leading practises, family meetings ect. Kim ran out of the house at the sound of engines slowing down outside the house.

"Miss Possible." The army man said with a salute "it's an honour"

"Honour is all mine Serge. These locations as fast as possible." Kim dictated handing the location on a piece of paper to the well built man.

Kim and Ron took a seat in the back, Ron looked at his best friend "Kim if there's something bothering you, you can tell me." He said looking her in the eyes; he saw something being held back in her eyes.

"Ron I don't know what's bothering me, but Shego's linked to it and I don't like it when it's just Shego in the link that I can see. I mean I know we fight at times- hey what am I talking about? We fight all the time when we see each other. It's just I have no idea when the real Shego was switched, Ron what if there was no real Shego?" Kim asked panic in her voice as she moved around in her seat,

"Kim calm down. As if a syntho drone could fight like Shego, even Drakken said there was a real Shego. Why would you care if Shego's real or not anyway?" something clicked in Kim's mind _because then my feelings for her would have been fake well not fake but for a thing that could never love me back. _Ron noticed the change of the iris in Kim's eyes.

"You love her? Don't you?" Kim just nodded her head, "for how long?" Ron asked, moving his eyes away from Kim's.

"Ever since I realised I could have lost her in the Buenos Nacho incident."

"Ah. It takes a loss to realise the greatness of something."

"From your sensei I presume?" Ron nodded.

"We are heading towards drop off zone." The serge called out from the cockpit. Kim and Ron went for the jump, as they started to descend they pulled the string releasing the parachute in their bags.

Kim landed swiftly unlike her partner who landed face first... with no top, sighing she had to go back and grab the top with naked mole rat inside it. Sighing as she watched it run back to his owner.

They crept through the vents hearing certain conversations that would assist them in their mission and others... that would just haunt her dreams. Eventually Ron and she came to a stop when she saw a large black room with no light in it; the only light came from a pool with a strange blue liquid.

The door opened and a small man came out with a black helmet on him, surrounded by guards with SMG guns on them. He walked into the middle of the room; Kim heard a loud slap sound.

"Shego. Why put yourself through this, we have Kim Possible dead; Drakken is useless to stop us now. Just tell me what I want to know." He said in a smoothing tone,

"Go fuck yourself" as Shego spat out some blood, "if she's dead then you might as well kill me now." She perked up at the hesitation, "she's not dead is she? Yah more torture from the fucker." Shego sighed, also from relief that her princess was alive.

"No she's not dead your right, but she will be in a minute." He said giving a nod to his men.

Kim's balance was lost as the vent that had been supporting her had fallen into a pool of unknown liquid.

"Kim" Shego gasped, the red head looked up she would have called out to Shego, but found she couldn't as she opened her mouth the liquid sucked away the oxygen that had surrounded her.

"Ah Ficaurious, a wonderful substance it removes oxygen within five centimetres of its location."

"you fucking bastard" as the plasma started to glow, an electric pulse was seen delivered into Shego's body as she let out a scream, she quickly regained herself as she watched her princess suffocate silently.

Ron watched all of this, he had fallen but the guards had taken him as quick as lightning, and they had tied him and Rufus up with a very thick rope. Shego's breath became heavier as she charged her plasma up trying something new, as the plasma was created she combined the electricity with the plasma, burning every part of her body, she let it build up until she felt her heart go so fast then when it started to slow, and sounds started to become quieter she released the painful energy burning everything in her path up till Kimmie.

She felt herself fall to the floor, not giving her body a chance to even a just to the sudden movements she ran to the pool holding her breath, and dove down into the substance, realising how deep it was she swam even faster to the figure who unconsciously fell lower and lower. Finally making contact she swam as fast as she could fear she wasn't going to make it to the surface of the water.

Shego felt a few last breathes in her body, and when she had finally reached the top she took in a breath. Only to find there was none, starting to choke she stopped attempting to breath, she took Kim through the water dragging her over the side of the holding base of the liquid she felt oxygen flush to her, when she realised Kim was not breathing, Shego's basic health training kicked in, slamming her fist into Kim's chest hoping if it was heart attack or something like that the heart would re take the oxygen it was being given around it. Shego had tried this for a good few seconds fearing it wasn't working; she opened Kim's mouth pinching her nose and breathing into Kim's body.

Kim's body jerked into a movement coughing up some water, accidently head butting Shego in the process, opening her eyes she noticed the woman over her those big emerald eyes hovering over her.

"Shego" she said weakly.

"Hey princess, welcome to the land of the living." Shego said smiling, as Kim started to regain herself,

"Gah! Shego! No clothes!" Kim squealed, Shego laughed rolling her eyes

"Jeez Kimmie your a prude." Kim only had time to pout before she was pulled to her feet, as they left the room. Shego poked her head round the corner of the corridor, a henchman was coming just as he reached the corner he was pulled in a direction and his chin was delivered a powerful blow.

Another henchman walked around a corridor as he walked past a grown man in his underwear unconscious, his eyes widened under his visor as he ran to hit the emergency button.

Kim and Shego were soon surrounded by red lights and sirens as men ran past them not taking notice of them, Shego struggled to run a bit in the big uniform but she managed. As they walked past one door, Shego stopped noticing the blonde hair visible; Shego kicked the door down as she ran to Ron burning his ropes as Kim called for emergency evac. from GJ and support to take out the henchmen on the island.

Shego, Kim and Ron had finally found the stair case leading to the exit, as Shego kicked another door down, Ron and Kim went out first as Shego covered their backs, some of the henchmen had picked up on them and had started to attack, as Shego flew plasma bolts at the men, Shego noticed how only half of the roof was complete and the other half was under construction. Shego was on the construction side. Ron was on the helicopter as Kim was halfway there when the floor beneath her gave out as she let out a scream; Shego noticed the screams around her just in time to notice the red head fall. Ignoring the bullets that went around her she dove after the red head, falling faster than she was. She grabbed the red heads hands that were falling, then grabbing onto one of the construction beams. The sudden weight of all the henchmen on the roof was too much for the weak support to bear as it gave way. Where two women were dangling the whole construction started to come down with raining henchmen. Ron let out a scream, informing the pilot to go lower. The pilot went as close to Kim and Shego as possible but couldn't go any closer at the risk of the blades being hit by falling rubble.

Shego looked at the distance between of the helicopter and her and the time they had before they would either be knocked off by rubble or the beams she was hanging onto would give in, she started to swing Kim as hard as she could, Kim had caught onto what Shego was doing and copied the motion. When the two had enough power Shego let go as Ron caught Kim with the extended hand he had out. Kim turned round to see a woman role into the helicopter, instead she just saw her hanging onto the breaking beam, and Kim's heart stopped all together as she watched the beam snap.


	5. Chapter 5

**I LOVE YOU. . . WHO ARE YOU AGAIN? (PART 5)**

Kim watched as the woman fell further and further, she was half way through jumping out the helicopter but Ron held her back, she glared at him tears in her eyes. He just shook his head; Kim's shoulders slumped as did the rest of her onto the helicopter floor, as she cried her heart out as Ron comforted her.

Everything around her didn't matter; she couldn't hear anything or feel the helicopters sudden struggle to move away from the danger zone. Looking at the destroyed building with Ron,

"I'm sure she's in a better place now Kim." He said trying to hold a few tears back himself, Kim sniffed rubbing her eyes

"Yeah I sure hope so; I guess she'll never know how I felt about her."

A long whistle was let out behind them,

"Someone's goanna have to clean them up." Kim turned round, not believing her ears. There stood Shego blood all over but living all the same. "Shego!" she cried out as she jumped into the strong villains arms.

"hey princess" Shego said inhaling the scent of Kim's hair, "you forgot something," Shego said not letting go of Kim and hoping it would never end but unfortunately it did as Kim got down, Shego handed a red hair-drier. "Usually I hate that thing but I guess now I see the advantage of it, it is worth being built in my eyes. So what was that I heard while I was pulling myself up the helicopter about 'better place' and 'feeling" Shego asked, noting Kim's face blush the shade of her hair.

"Eh you can tell me on the way back. Stoppable you're in my seat." Ron let out a massive grin

"There's the Shego we all know and love... ish." Shego arched her eyebrow as he got off,

"Pilot we need a medical when we touch down." Kim said to the man,

"Copy that Possible, touchdown in 8 minutes aprox." The pilot said in the microphone in his helmet. As they came near the touchdown point, Kim brought a rather large needle from a case as Shego arched an eyebrow at her

"Where exactly do you intend to put that needle princess? OW!" Shego yelped, as Kim pulled the trigger as it sucked in some blood. "What the fuck princess?" Shego yelled at her. She ignored the curses as she took her kimmunicator out.

"Wade scan it and back it." Kim stated Wade gave a quick nod, five seconds later "human blood, no syntho drone goo in there. That's our Shego alright."

Shego perked up at this "our? I ain't sharing." Shego said crossing her arms as the hanger was opened. Anne was there waiting for her daughter as she was part of the GJ emergency medic team.

"Mom! Do not stab, this is the real Shego." Kim warned her mother, fearing for the worst. Shego looked at the older version of Kim

"You stabbed me?"

"Well a clone of you."

"A clone... Drakken!" Shego yelled at the top of her voice, she saw a man further away perk up, and run. She was about give to the chase only to be stopped by a small hand on her arm,

"We need you patched up before you go burning Drakken's ass." Shego just nodded as the medic team took her and Kim away. Ron was brought back home for minor injuries. Shego searched the room for something to do. Anything she was losing her mind, just sitting in a bed was killing her. She got up against doctor's orders; she was halfway through dressing in joggers and sports bra when Kim came in.

"Huh. You look like when I just hit you with my car... just less blood and your real." Shego gave an evil smirk

"Yeah that hurt, you scream a lot, by the way how's the car? Any dents?" Shego asked, actually concerned for the car's health.

"Do you care for your welfare at all?"

"Not really. Nothing much to care for." Shego stated it was true to her anyway.

"Why on earth would you say that?" Kim asked

"Well I don't really have a talent that benefits the world, can't be bothered with love life any more. So ... yeah." Shego ran out of words as she noticed the drop in Kim's face when she mentioned love life.

"Would you willing to give love a try if someone offered you it? Someone who really loves you, and cares for you, who's been around with you for a couple of times..." Kim said trying to hint it to Shego, who clearly was not getting it.

"Yeah I guess,"

"Then why won't you ask them?" Kim asked desperate to break through the woman.

"Because it probably wouldn't work out." Shego said sadly looking at the floor.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because she's a bitch." Kim turned a hopeful smile into a frown.

"Are we talking about the same person?" Kim asked

"I'm talking about that Bonnie gal, who asked me out every time I saw her, like the mixing DNA mission with Drakken and the-"

"BONNIE?" Kim yelled, "That bitch? The one who made my life hell in high school?"

"Yeah that one"

"Gah! Jesus christe Shego! For someone who can break into a high security building you're not very smart at hints!"

"Kim I really don't get what your- mpph" as Shego let out a moan as she felt her lips come bashing into Kim's. Shego noticed one of the doctors come in, hearing a small gasp then the door closing.

"Your mother was just here." Shego whispered as they pulled apart.

"She can wait." As she put her lips to Shego's once more...


	6. Chapter 6

**I LOVE YOU... WHO ARE YOU AGAIN (PART 6)**

Shego walked into the room letting her bag fall to the floor with a dramatic sigh, browsing the room she looked at all the awards, post cards home, and high school memories that were stuck in Kim's room. She laughed when she saw a mug shot of her stuck with blue tack on the wall just above Kim's bed. Kim came in as her mother soon followed, Kim looked a bit scared. Shego arched her eyebrow as Anne pointed to the bed "sit." She simply stated, Shego would have come back with a smart arse remark but something told her not to. She sat on the bed, looking up at Anne. "We're going to have to tell your father about this at some point you know. But until then, Shego how much do you love my daughter?" Anne said.

"I don't think there's a number big enough to say." Shego said refusing to break eye contact with Anne.

"Would you ever hurt her?"

"Never, I would rather hurt myself than see her shed blood." Shego said, Kim was just watching the silence build up, she just smiled hearing these words come from Shego, she had never known the woman to be so caring and romantic.

"Well then I can't say I have anything against it. Now we need to set some rules." Anne said turning round to make sure the door was properly closed. "No 'fun' in this room, as for the twins are still young. When none of us are here, you two can knock yourself out. Cuddling on the sofa and bed will be accepted. Only quick kisses and Shego?" Shego hmmned out "don't burn the house down, I have two... no I have three boys capable of that." Anne said as she left the room.

The two spent the rest of the day in the house, "so what are you going to do for work. I mean I would never ask you to quit your job if you didn't want to, but ya know... hero and villain, secret lovers... it sounds a lot harder if it's in reality." Kim said, running the tap on the dishes, as Shego dried.

"I know Kimmie, but let's just say it will be a bumpy start. But hey if I get this 'legal' job then it'll be smooth sailing from then on." Shego said, putting a plate in the cupboard

"How about GJ? Betty owes me a favour." Shego arched an eyebrow, and then continued to dry.

"Ok possible answer 1. I could be a bank thief..." Shego trailed off she stopped noticing the glare she was being given "or not." Kim laughed, surprised how well her evils was coming along.

"Can we just go with Betty? I mean we did kind of save the world. Sides it's Christmas so yeah." Kim said, as she noted Shego's sudden frozen position.

"It is?"

"Yep 25th December, merry Christmas sheeg." Kim said, as she went on to scrubbing the grime off the plates. She felt strong arms wrap themselves across her waist.

"Merry Christmas Kimmie." Shego said, giving Kim a peck on the cheek.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I THINK I MIGHT JUST ADD LIKE A LAST CHAPTER AFTER MY TERMS OVER, WELL YA KNOW FAMILY HOLIDAY AND STUFF.**

**JUST GOING TO GIVE A GREAT BIG THANKYOU TO:**

**Honulicious **

**Dark shadow lord**

**Jay AKA Jordan**

**Werewolfbaylee**

**For being the best reviews this year to my stories! Thank you guys/ gals. Have a merry Christmas **


End file.
